Valentines at Hogwarts
by Shiobhan-Kitty
Summary: Hogwarts celebrates Valentines Day!


**A MASUQERADE VALENTINE Day!******

Draco Malfoy was unhappy because it was valentines day and he was sitting in the grate Hall. without any friends. Everybody was receiving morning wol post with owls carrying letters and valentine parchmentz to everyone except him.

"Cursed Potter," he snarlked when seeing how Harry Potter got a huge pile of pink lettrers and smiled wildely.

Draco looked away and saw another thing. And John Potter was there too.

Snape was getting a love letter from the new DADA teacher who was sitting on the other table looking at him fondly. She was a new DADA teacher who was a great witch and very prettyful. And she had the most long silvery hari

2

And also, dumbleodre was twingking in his seat because he was getting a really big box from professor Ambdige and that contained a big toad that was marvelously green. Like Harry's eyes

and he as too. The woldemort danger was there still. It was a happy valentine masquerade and Voldemort was dressed as a panther.

And Owldemort got a present from Molly Weasley that said he was ugly. Because he was dressed as an ant.

Harry was getting very many letters and DAraco thought them were love letters and they came singing and smelling good. And a thousand doves werer delivering them to him coming down from the windows above and they were left in the hall flying in a heart-shaped circle above the Boy Who Lifed and then there was this one dove, like, it was not flying in the nineteen procet angle in the heart's turning point and it dropped down on its peak and others dropped too and evetrfyone screamed. Except. Him.

Hernione was a happy girl too because Goyle had sent her a rose that was sinning Happy birthday and casting golden love dust a,ll over. She was looking quite hapy too.l

But Draco was having nothing and he was angry.

Ron and Milicent were sitting together in the Slyhterin table and Ron was giving Millicent a pet cat and Millicent cooed because she already had a pet cat and now she had two!!!!!!!!!! They were in love.

Minerva MacGonnagag was having a gift from Hagrid. It contaminated a balst.ended Skerwt and a Buckbeak. She was smi,ling happily ever after.

Hagrid was getting a gift from MagGonnagal but it was not a serwt but a large box of chocolate forks and he ate them all at once. They were good friends with Minerva. But Hagrid got another bresent from Olympos Maximus that was a white rose that would never fade.

Then again there was this Veela princess who was suddenly sending DRACO a gift!!!!! Draco looked at the present suspicwusly and did not open .

Harry was seding a happy card over to the ginny weasly but she was very happy for it. She was in love with Harry. They were just friends but she hoped that Harry would love her back.

And Snape WAS sending a Polyjuice Potion gift for the new DADA techer who drank it happily and became a fairy.

Draco opened the Veela princesses gift and he got a magical shining fountain which was shining with rainbows and he was awe sturk. It was the most bealtyfil things he had ver seen.

A magical poem was read aout loud by TrelA wney. And she divinated that it was a magical vela pirncess that would marrydraco and there would be a big marriage barty tomorrow with pink dresses and Harry would be so jealoy!!!!!!!!!! And it was all settled down before the Sorting Hat started to sing:

_A marvelous night_

_What a beafhoaiful moon light_

_Eyes glimmering like stars_

_They are all from like, MArS!_

_The love squid everywhere_

_Doves singing and cooing and here they were!_

_The magical forest singing along_

_The magical castle singing a song!___

_Valentina's__ day was extryingful._

_And__ everyone was brushoytgful-?_

_BY MAGICAL VEELA!___

_But__ Draco new a BETTER BOEM!_

                                    The Draco's poem: (so cool!!)

                                                _Dracons__ fly at night_

_                                                They won't fight!_

_                                                Becauase it's Walestime's day!_

_                                                And it's the Veela's aer on theyr way!!!_

_                                                Darco Dormiens nucnqaM Titillinas._

_                                                That's all it ever was._

24) And then Gabrielle (Fluors twin siister) got a persent from Charlie Weasley and it was a small dragon.

Which would grouw big in the future. Very big, cuz it was a dragon too.

Oohy what a Veela, like a Sheela from beaty and the brgyutuful.                                               

The magical twin brother John wrote a poem too!

It was for Lavender Brwon. It was a pretty bad poem so we're not publishing int.

And the masquareade goes on:

Hermione: cicada.

Ron: whale.

Harry: Scar.

Poodle:Draco

Ferret: Draco's twin brother.

Oweldemort : ant.

Woldemort: panther.

Minerva: Veela.

Snape: Gandalf.

Panzy: Petunia

Theodore: Theoden.

Millicent: Arawenor.

JOHN EMERALDEYE STARDUST: Potion.

Neville: Spell CHecker.(NEWTS!!!)

Dobby: Squid.

Squid: Gollum.

Olympe: R2T2

Hagrid: T2Me2

THE BEE CONTINUED FLYING! (as in TBC LOLZ!!!!)

What would they all eat?

They weoudl all eat pumpkin juice and sandwitches. Sandowthc are delicious. They have shrimp in them and lobsters. And squid eats them too, cuz he's hungry. And Durmstrang student ship floats in the air and flower raing is falling from it. Olumpe's unicorn comes in with a flower in mouth and gives it to Hagrid!111!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1


End file.
